Gerrel Mitius
> Enter Name Your name is Gerrel Mitius. Nothing more, nothing less! > Examine Hive Your hive is terrible. No really, that's pretty much it. Go home now. Oh alright, it's in the tundra for one. It's pretty dang small, and it's cluttered with unfinished or planned work. Really, you could learn to be a bit more organized. Your Molepa doesn't help with all of this tunnels being dug everywhere. Jeez, these things are connected right to your hive. You like to use them to move around the area pretty quickly. You've even drawn maps to keep track of where they lead. In some dark corner, there's a massive shipping wall. Not yours. Seriously. Really, not much to tell about this thing. Tundra-location. Pretty small. Cluttered. Connected to large tunnel network. > Examine Lusus Your lusus is a large Mole, affectionately known as Molepa. He likes to dig the aforementioned tunnels everywhere, especially when he's happy. He also somehow maintains a shipping wall in his tunnel den. It's filled with EVERY SINGLE TROLL you've EVER worked for! Every quadrant too! This poor fellow is a shipper lusus, and wants you to fill EVERY quadrant. Even the ashen one. He gets a little sad whenever his ships get sunk (which is often), but IF you do ge a quadrant filled, he'll treat the 'sprit with a lot of affection, the 'rail with respect, the kismesis with hatred, and the two other ashen trolls with ambivalence. >Examine Wardrobe Your clothes? SUAVE MAN! And by that I mean you wear suits. Lots of red suits. You could be troll-santa claus if you weren't so gaunt. In any case, you like to wear suits to impress potential employers. Your SYMBOL is SIX SIGMA, which is the desired efficiency output of factories everywhere. You also have a scarf. You purchased it after talking with another scarf wearing troll and decided it would look good. > Allocate Strife Specibus Your strife specibus is set spannerKind. You beat things over the head with a spanner. Woop de freaking doo. You chose it because you're good at fixing things, so logically you should be able to have a weapon on hand while working. The range is short, but at least you can tighten a bolt as you fight. > Examine Fetch Modus Your fetch modus is set to EFFICIENCY. Woah man. You have to come up with the best efficiency plan for a proposed project. You're pretty good at math, so this comes easily to you. Still, for anyone else it would be a pain in the ass. Because nobody really understands six sigma graphs. They're ridiculous. > Anything Else? You work all the time, so often that you barely even have a chance to get sleep. This leads to HUGE DARK CIRCLES under your eyes. That ain't makeup. No sir. The thought of NOT HAVING work to do actually scares you a tiny bit. It's really weird isn't it? You'd think you would appreciate a good break but you don't. At all. You've actually gotten so skilled at working, that your speed is unmatched when it comes to fixing and working. You actually have no mind power, this ALL NATURAL SKILL MAN! Awww yeaaaah. > Art Dump Ahoy you wanna love that man.png|You're gonna love that man. (By: Rai-Ch) Category:Trolls